buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypnosis
]] Hypnosis was a psychic ability to mesmerize and influence the minds of other beings, allowing the hypnotist to exert a level of control (sometimes total) over the victim's actions, as well as altering their perceptions. Certain vampires, such as The Master, Drusilla and Dracula, were particularly adept at hypnosis, and employed it to gain advantage over their enemies, though their hypnotic power worked differently. Cases The Master uses hypnosis to paralyze Buffy]] The Master, one of the oldest and most powerful vampires ever recorded, was capable of exerting hypnotic influence over his victims, as demonstrated during his fight with Buffy Summers, the Slayer. The Master paralyzed her body with a simple wave of his arm and hand, not requiring him to speak to her or see into her eyes. After mesmerizing her, the Master bit her and left her to drown. The second time they fought, however, Buffy was capable of breaking free of the Master's influence and killed him. Drusilla hypnotizes Rupert Giles.]] Though a capable fighter with strength far above that of the average vampire, Drusilla also employed hypnosis to gain the upper hand against certain foes, always staring into their eyes and softly ordering them to "look at her" and to "be in her". During her fight with Kendra Young at the Sunnydale High library, Drusilla traded punches with the Slayer briefly. After a few seconds, Drusilla grabbed the Slayer by the neck and mesmerized her by staring into her eyes and speaking to her. This allowed Drusilla to place Kendra in a trance-like state and slit her throat with her fingernail. Hours later, Drusilla employed her hypnotic powers once again. In order to extract information from Rupert Giles and learn how Angelus would be able to awaken the demon Acathla, Drusilla, after reading Giles' mind, looked into the eyes of the Watcher and softly spoke to him. After covering his eyes with her fingers, Drusilla altered Giles' visual and auditory perceptions, making him believe he was speaking to Jenny Calendar. Dracula Dracula employed his mind control powers in several ways. One was to influence the minds of certain humans to turn them into his servants, as he did with Xander. He also employed his powers on his female victims in order to influence their actions, to lure them and make them desire him. This was referred to as his "thrall"."Buffy vs. Dracula" Dracula's mere presence made people obedient and willing to him. Buffy, however, was able to break out of it after drinking his blood, while Xander still retained remnants of his control, once referring to him as "master" after he left Sunnydale. This hypnosis could remain constant and continue past contact with his victim. It was because of this that Buffy felt compelled to cover the bite mark Dracula left on her the night before. His power to put people under his thrall only worked on those who were weak minded or (secretly) wanted it.New Rules, Part Three Dracula also used his hypnotic abilities to make everyone perceive him as his younger self, instead of his true form, which was that of an old man.New Rules, Part Four Lothos The vampire master Lothos possessed hypnosis which, like the Master and Dracula, he channelled with his hands. This was apparently a method he used to kill the many Slayers he did over his lifetime. None had ever been able to resist it until he used it on Buffy, incapacitated her for a moment before she returned to her senses and slayed him. Others *The demon Ovu Mobani could compel people with a simple look by sending a flash of light."Dead Man's Party" *Rupert Giles was compelled to hypnotize Buffy by making her look into the Hypnotic crystal. While she was hypnotized, he injected her with a product which inhibited all of her special capacities as Slayer."Helpless" *The Thrall demons, like Turfog, had the capacity to put their worshippers into a collective trance, compelling them to kill each other."Dear Boy" *Warren Mears created the Cerebral Dampener and used it on his ex-girlfriend Katrina Silber. When activated, the Dampener emitted a flash of light that took away the free will of the victim, making her submissive to the user, who also became the subject of the victim’s sexual desire. Wearing sunglasses, however, blocked the effects of the Dampener."Dead Things" *The First Evil used the song Early One Morning as a hypnotic trigger to make Spike do its bidding."Sleeper" Triggers of this type could be removed using a Prokaryote stone."Lies My Parents Told Me" *Xander Harris claimed that the United States Armed Forces had the ability to implant hypnotic triggers similar to that possessed by Spike."Sleeper" *The higher being Jasmine had the ability to hypnotize everyone that perceived her, in person and even via TV and radio, into devoting themselves unquestioningly to her. Over time this hypnosis evolves into a connection to those under her thrall called the Body Jasmine. Only her blood or the revelation of her true name could cancel these effects. *The Sirens had the capacity to hypnotize their male prey with their song. * Cluclidus demons are known to hypnotize beings into caring and protecting for them in parent-like roles. One Cluclidus demon hypnotized Joyce Summers, forcing her to take care of the demon. Buffy restored Joyce back to a normal state by killing the demon. 'Parental Parasite Appearances * The Origin * "Prophecy Girl" * "Becoming, Part One" * "Becoming, Part Two" * "Dead Man's Party" * "Helpless" * "Buffy vs. Dracula" * "Dear Boy" * "Once More, with Feeling" * "Dead Things" * "Two to Go" * "Sleeper" * "Lies My Parents Told Me" * "Inside Out" * "Shiny Happy People" * "The Magic Bullet" * "Sacrifice" * "Peace Out" * Parental Parasite References Category:Abilities